


Snippets 'n' Things

by kireteiru



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angels, Beta Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Grooming, Halo 5: Guardians, Inspired By Tumblr, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned bullying, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester, Pen Pals, Post Halo 5 rambling, Post-Canon, Prankster Gabriel, Rambling, Smut, The Domain, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireteiru/pseuds/kireteiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Supernatural fanfiction, probably very short, inspired by prompts on Tumblr. Fandoms and pairings will be the chapter titles so you can find your particular sin easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SPN - Sam/Gabriel - Watching You Sleep - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: "disgustingly cute domestic scenes to imagine your otp in: curling up on the sofa together, feet tucked under thighs and arms around shoulders, watch the kind of crap tv that only airs at 3am because they don’t want to go to untangle themselves to go to bed"

 

Sam was asleep. He had managed to cram his massive frame onto the ‘50’s loveseat before the TV without noticeably crowding the archangel next to him. The room was mostly dark, though the TV was still on, casting a blue-white glow over the two.

Gabriel studied the hunter’s sleeping face. Sam looked to be at peace, brow smooth, breathing even, jaw slightly slack. His mind was similarly still, for once, the archangel’s presence keeping the shadows in his memories at bay, though they threatened to creep back in if he relented for too long. Azazel, Lilith, Ruby, Lucifer, Gadreel, all the people he couldn’t save… even the archangel himself as the Trickster, Dean dying again and again.

‘Never again,’ the Messenger vowed, ‘I’ll keep watch over you, Samshine. I’ll keep you safe as I can.’ He pulled the hunter in closer, and tucked the other’s head against him, spreading invisible wings over him as a living shield.

And far away, Chuck Shurley smiled.


	2. SPN - Sam/Gabriel - College AU - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: "I met you once when I was 12, we started a pen-pal relationship across the world and haven’t stopped even though we are a lot older now."

Ten years.

It had been ten years since Gabriel had sent his first letter to his pen pal, a boy he’d met at the Bronx Zoo during a class trip. His fancy-shmancy private school had done things like that all the time (and rightly so, with as much money as they got in tuition every year). Sam had been there on vacation and gotten lost, separated from his brother, and Gabriel had convinced him (and his group’s chaperone) that he should stay with them so he didn’t get _more_ lost.

By the time Dean – Sam’s brother – caught up with them, the two boys had become something like friends, and exchanged addresses so they could keep in contact.

And write they did, sometimes so much that their letters were more like short novels. Gabriel sent Sam gifts when he could, and learned quickly that Sam _loved_ books, even though his family couldn’t afford to buy them too often. Gabriel was the first one Sam came out to, and talked to about his worries about his father’s reaction, his insistence that both his boys get engineering degrees at the local community college and take over the “family business” as the local mechanics. “I have bigger dreams than that,” Sam wrote, “I want to go to a full-size university, go to law school, become a lawyer and defend people! Dean seems perfectly happy to stay here and do what Dad wants, but this – it isn’t the life I want!”

With the birth of the Internet and email, it became easier (and cheaper) to send messages to one another more regularly. In fact, Gabriel heard about Sam getting into Stanford the same day he got his acceptance letter. (That is to say, he received a nearly-incoherent email full of exclamation points, and messaged Sam nonstop until he calmed down and explained that he’d been accepted with a full ride. Then they sent one another messages of nothing but exclamation points for almost 30 minutes until Dean yelled at Sam to stop sucking up the bandwidth – he was trying to watch porn.)

Gabriel had been accepted into Stanford, too, though more as a result of his parents’ _outrageous_ fortune than his (less-than-stellar) grades.

‘Do you think we can meet up when we get there?’

‘Oh, hell yes! No way that’s not happening, Sammich.’

‘It’s _Sam_ , short-stack.’

‘Sammoose.’

‘ _Gabriel!’_

* * *

“That’s the last of it.”

“ _Finally._ Thanks for helping me move, Luce. Lord knows none of the others would have done it.”

“They are a bit stuck up, aren’t they?” Lucifer straightened and wiped his forehead. “Is that why you wanted to move in with me, rather than stay with them while you’re in school?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Gabriel up-ended a box onto his bed and began sorting through the contents, looking for something. “You’re the chill-est out of all our siblings – apparently literally. Seriously, how are you not cold? It’s like an icebox in here.” He found the sweater he was looking for and tugged it on.

Lucifer just laughed, and left him to it. Once all of his stuff was unpacked and strewn about the room in a mess he deemed suitable, Gabriel got into his car and headed out to look at the campus.

It was a truly beautiful place. Gabriel strolled leisurely between the buildings and under tall trees, watching the students – and then the sky. He blinked in confusion, then realized that he was on his back on the ground. His thick sweater had cushioned his fall.

“Ow…”

Gabriel sat up, and beheld a simply gorgeous man sitting on the ground nearby, wearing a plain tee and jogging shorts. His hands were scraped, and one was bleeding where he’d halted his fall.

“Hey, you okay?” Gabriel asked.

The man looked up, and _holy hell_ , he was _smoking_ hot. “I’m – okay,” he managed, dusting off his hands with a wince, “Sorry. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“Well, that makes both of us. I’m Gabriel Milton – I’d offer you my hand, but yours are pretty scraped up.”

The man’s eyes widened. “ _Short-stack?_ ”

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. There was really only one person who called him that – his family and other “friends” were too _dignified_. “Sammoose?”

Both of them blinked. Then they were laughing, and embraced, though Sam winced when his scraped hands came into contact with Gabriel’s sweater. “Damn, you got big, Samshine,” said Gabriel, stepping back and looking up, and up, and _up_ at Sam’s face.

“That’s what they say,” Sam replied, blushing and sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. “I’m taller than Dean, now.”

“Ha! Serves him right. Hey, you up for dinner, on me? Take some time, catch up before classes start?”

The other smiled brightly. “Sure. Just let me finish my run.”


	3. Halo - Chief/Cortana - Post Halo 5 AU - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: My brother is in love with a holoprogram. How am I supposed to act at the family dinner? 
> 
> Half-incoherent post-Halo-5 romantic-ish rambling. Ignore my feelings.

It was love, but not as most people understood it. It wasn’t sexual, at least as far as they knew, though Cortana could do some crazy stuff with the Domain so they didn’t put it past her. If there was something going on, neither of them said anything about it.

But they stayed close. Even though Spartans were no longer permitted to wear their armor while off duty (despite the fact that the _Infinity_ had been _invaded by teleporting enemies before_ ), Cortana was never far away, a fair-sized portion of her runtime dedicated to monitoring “her” Spartan at all times. In turn, he was often on the observation deck or hovering near a holopedestal, and always had an earpiece on him.

Their reunion had been unexpected. Following mysterious signals to Meridian, hitching a ride on the Guardian, facing off against the Ur-Didact and driving him from Genesis after the Guardians turned on him – all of it led up to her appearing in the facility where the Ur-Didact had been taking shelter, recovering from his crushing defeat in orbit over Earth.

Unexpected, but very much welcome. Cortana kept appearing after that, materializing from the Domain, but also piggybacking on their communications to supplement their information. Linda knew for a fact that there were no less than seven separate betting pools on when the Chief and Cortana would “get together” or how awkward the reunion with Doctor Halsey would be. (She was running three of them, and had stakes in the other four. Being a super soldier abducted as a child didn’t pay well.)

ONI had wanted to bring her back under their control, curb her power, but there was literally nothing they could do to stop her. UNSC tech still couldn’t match the power of the Forerunners, much less the Precursors, so they had to be satisfied with watching from afar and grinding their collective teeth as Spartan and AI sat on the _Infinity_ ’s observation deck and held each other’s hands.


	4. SPN - Sam/Gabriel - College AU 2 - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: I used to ship you and your opposite gender friend together until i realized you were both super gay so… hey what’s up, im pretty gay myself
> 
>  

 

“Ohmigod!”

Sam looked up at the shout, and blinked at the guy standing next to him, looking between him and Jess and Jo, who were making out under the light of a lamp post. He was beautiful, a little on the short side, with golden brown eyes that matched his honey-colored hair, and a friendly face. “You two aren’t dating?” he asked, gesturing to Sam himself and Jess, who appeared to be getting more enthusiastic.

“No,” Sam answered, baffled, “We’re both gay. We’re just taking the same classes, so we walk to class together.”

“Aw, damn! I thought you two were a couple. You’re really cute together.”

“We get that a lot,” he said dryly, “but seriously, we’re gay.”

“Awesome! I’m Gabriel, by the way. Gabriel Milton.”

“Sam Winchester,” the taller man answered, half in awe as he shook the other’s hand. Gabriel was supposedly a legend on the Stanford campus, almost akin to the prankster version of Banksy. He hit staff who disrespected students, students who disrespected staff, and students who hurt each other. Supposedly, he was the one who had exposed one of the frat houses’ _nasty_ hazings, resulting in sixteen arrests and twenty-five expulsions.

Looking at him now, Sam would never have expected such a short guy to be behind so much chaos on the Stanford campus.

“Winchester? Dean Winchester’s little bro?”

“Uh – yeah.”

Gabriel grinned, and distinctly looked him up and down. “Well, hell! It’s nice to finally meet you, kiddo. Dean goes on and on about his fancy-pants lawyer brother when he gives me a hand.”

“Dean _helps_ you?!?”

“Sometimes.” His grin widened. “We should probably get those two home before they get arrested for indecent exposure, though.”

Sam turned, and beheld Jess and Jo grinding against each other up against the light post, hands under clothes. “Aw, hell no! Okay! Let’s go!”

Gabriel proved invaluable in cajoling the amorous and thoroughly drunk couple back to Sam and Jess’s shared apartment. “Thanks for your help,” Sam sighed as they stepped through the door once more, “I don’t think I could have got them back on my own without being noticed.”

“You’re welcome. Hey, you hungry?”

“A little.”

“Wanna go get some food? I don’t think they’re gonna be done for a while.” Gabriel could see that Sam was on the fence, so he added, “I can tell you about the time Dean ripped his clothes putting the Christmas tree on the roof of the admin building and had to go streaking through the campus.”

“Depends. Is this a date?”

"If I say yes, will you still come?"

Sam blushed under his intense gaze, and answered, "Yes."


	5. SPN - Sam/Gabriel - Library AU - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: "i’m too short to reach the top shelf and too stubborn to get a stool. you watched me take a running leap for it before you offered to grab the book for me" and also "WHY DID YOU ANNOTATE A LIBRARY BOOK IN PEN."

 

THUMP.

Sam stopped typing on his laptop and looked around, furrowing his brow. There was a short blond guy standing in front of one of the reference shelves, glaring up at one of the upper shelves. He turned around to walk away. Sam looked back to his laptop and resumed typing.

Tmptmptmptmptmptmp – “HUP!” – THUMP.

Sam looked up again. The short guy had apparently taken a running jump, trying to grab a book on an upper shelf, but even with the extra boost from his leap, he was still too short to reach. Sam sighed, and closed his laptop and tucked it under the reference desk before leaving to approach the short guy. “Which one do you need?”

“ _Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire_ by Simon Baker – Holy shit!”

“This is a library,” Sam grunted, stretching up to grab the book, “Please keep it down.”

“Thanks, but _damn_ , you’re tall.” The short guy looked him up and down, clearly admiring.

Sam blushed and turned away. “The next time you need a book on an upper shelf, please ask for help. People are trying to study.” He headed back to the reference desk, acutely aware of the other man’s gaze on him as he walked away.

* * *

 

“Hey, Moose.”

“Yes, Gabriel.”

“Need your help.”

Sam sighed loudly, but got up, actually looking forward to Gabriel’s next request. If nothing else, it was a good opportunity to get away from the reference desk, and Gabriel always had some unique requests – and always from the top shelf.

He followed the shorter man through the reference stacks. “ _Relationship Advice_ , Veronica Von,” said Gabriel, pointing.

Sam stretched up to pull the book from the shelf, ignoring the fact that it wasn’t supposed to be shelved there. He turned to hand it to Gabriel, but the other man didn’t take it, instead saying, “Turn to page 69.”

Sam frowned but did so.

_WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?_

“WHY DID YOU ANNOTATE A LIBRARY BOOK IN PEN?!?”

“IT’S ERASERABLE PEN, MOOSE! I KNOW HOW YOU ARE ABOUT YOUR BOOKS!”

“GABRIEL!”

“SAM!”


	6. SPN - Sam/Gabriel - A/B/O, Knotting, Mpreg, Lactation - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored on my vacation, so have some (bad?) porn.

It was hard for Sam to say exactly when he realized he was an Omega. He wasn’t a very good one; even before he found out about his father’s flagrant homophobia, he fought with the man with increasing regularity, rebelled against him by openly applying for college, refusing to stay and be a part of “the family business.” He was 6’4”, part of the track and football teams, and the debate team, too. Sam seemed the quintessential Alpha, so much so that people would come up to him and ask if he’d found his Omega yet.

But even before his heats began, at night he would dream about being held down and fucked, about children growing in his belly, in between dreams of _finally_ getting _out_ of Lawrence. When his mercifully mild heats began, those dreams morphed to include finding his Alpha and being knotted until he screamed by said Alpha.

Said Alpha _angel_.

Science couldn’t actually explain it. The fossil record showed that at one point, humans had been capable of reproducing with other humans, but after some major extinction event, the angels appeared and that stopped. Or perhaps that stopped and then the angels appeared? No one was sure. The point was, angels appeared, and so did Alphas, Betas, and Omegas – and that’s when things got _really weird._

Most of the human and angel populations were Betas, average but sterile for the most part. It was _national_ news if a Beta couple managed to conceive, and _global_ news if the child lived. Alphas and Omegas were rare, between 3-5% of the population, and they were fertile enough to make up for the lack in the rest of the population. The smallest litter ever delivered was three pups, but the average was five to six.

But the thing was, human Alphas couldn’t sire pups on human Omegas, or if they could, it was even more rare than Beta conception.

No, human Alphas bred with _angel_ Omegas, and vice versa. Like crossbreeding in other animals, the hybridization usually produced sterile Betas of either species. But every once and a while, another Alpha or Omega would be born, just enough of them to keep _both_ species going. There was no yet-discovered way to suppress an Omega’s heats aside from pregnancy (not that the pharmaceutical companies were trying very hard), and so A-O couples often swiftly reached an unmanageable number of children. In most cases, they kept the children they knew were A-O to raise them with a good understanding of their biology, and adopted out their Beta children to Beta couples who wanted them and could give them the attention they needed.

But sometimes some A-O children slipped through the cracks. It was uncommon, but it did happen.

The instant his first heat had ended (over summer vacation and mercifully mild), Sam had done exhaustive research online. His then-girlfriend Jess had taken the news surprisingly well and helped him look through everything they could find. Like Sam, she found angel mythology and biology fascinating, and planned to take minors in both when she got to college.

But the Archangels were the ones that fascinated Sam the most. Unlike other angels, who only had one pair of wings, Archangels had _three_ , and could hide them at will with the mysterious magic all angels had, the power called “Grace.” Out of all the angels, who were long-lived compared to humans, the Archangels were purported to be immortal, their appearances the same each of the rare times they openly appeared throughout history. None of them had shown themselves recently, although there were rumors that the Archangel known as “The Light-Bringer” had been glimpsed somewhere on the East Coast.

Though interesting, that wasn’t the real reason behind all of Sam’s researching. The real reason was to figure out if he wanted a male or a female Alpha. Males had bigger cocks and knots, but females could go for a higher number of consecutive rounds of sex and were also supposed to sire larger litters.

Males appealed more, but he decided that he would go with whichever worked.

That was how he found out about his dad’s homophobia.

That was also when he left for Stanford – two months early and with his brother in tow, much to his surprise. “Someone’s gotta keep an eye on you, Sammy,” was all Dean said, ignoring his “It’s _Sam_.”

* * *

After spending his entire life in Lawrence, Kansas, Palo Alto was a shock to the system. There were so many people, and so much to do and remember! And the Stanford campus was so big that Sam almost got lost several times. The one time he did actually get turned around, a playful custodian with golden eyes put him back on the right track and gave him directions.

Dean, meanwhile, had gotten a job at a local mechanic and seemed to be fucking his way through the female population of the campus, with a different girl in his bed every night. As a result, Sam spent a lot of time in the library – well, more than he would have normally, at any rate.

And every time he was there, so was the custodian. 

* * *

 “A late night _again_ , Sammoose?”

Sam looked up sharply from his book, then relaxed. “Oh, it’s you.”

Gabe seemed to perpetually have some kind of candy in his mouth. This time it was a bright pink lollipop, which he pulled out with a pop so he could speak clearly. “Of course it’s me. Isn’t it always? Your bro getting’ laid again?”

“Always, it seems. He’s even more of a man whore than usual.” Sam turned a page in his book, recommended reading for one of his fall classes. He’d arrived too late to enroll for summer.

Gabe plopped down in the chair adjacent to him. “Maybe he’s just happy to be out of – where’d you say you’re from?”

“Lawrence.”

“Small town?”

“Yeah…?”

“Everyone knows everyone, then, I bet. Gossip travels fast. Probably had to be careful where he put his dick. Here, your brother’s just another pretty face.” Gabe leaned back in his chair, sucking obscenely on his lollipop.

“Can’t he take them back to _their_ rooms or something? I came here to study, not listen to the soundtrack of a porno.”

The custodian grinned. “I don’t think their roommates’d be any happier about that than you are.”

Sam threw a piece of paper at him. “I hate you.”

“Aw, and here I thought it was love at first sight!”

The Omega rolled his eyes but lifted his book to hide his smile.

“So how’s your studying going, Samalam? Your grades on those little quiz-let things suffering because of your brother’s 24-hour fuck-a-thon?”

“My studying is fine, Gabe, and so are my grades.”

“Top scores? I’d be willing to bet good money on it.”

Sam blushed a little at the praise and the confidence the older man had in him. “Yes.”

“That’s the ticket, kiddo.” Gabe grinned, his eyes glittering with joy.

“It’s just Gen-Ed stuff right now, though, so it doesn’t mean anything yet. Not even real courses or grades yet.”

The older man waved a hand. “How ‘bout your girlfriend? How’s she doing?”

Sam frowned. “My girlfriend?”

“The blonde girl you’re always with?”

“Oh, Jess. She’s doing fine, but she’s not my girlfriend.”

Gabe looked at him like he’d lost his mind. “Why the hell not? You’re hot, she’s hot-“

“I’m an Omega,” Sam blurted out before he could second-guess himself. His blush intensified, and he ducked back behind his book.

“Ah,” was all Gabe said.

“What, not gonna make fun of me? Not gonna say that no Alpha’d want an Omega bigger than them? That I’ll never have kids? That I’ll have to _settle_ for whoever’ll have me? Or-“

“Whoever told you those things is a fool,” Gabe said quietly, _viciously_ , his eyes seeming to glow gold in the light of the library, “and has no understanding of Alpha-Omega biology. The only Alphas who’d be put off by your size would be the insecure ones, douchebags who don’t deserve you anyway. To most, it’d be a selling point – the taller and sturdier an Omega is, the easier pregnancy and childbirth are for them. In general, at least,” he amended, “With how you are-“ And here he gestured to Sam’s size. “-I’d be surprised if you weren’t propositioned at least once but the time the year is out. When all the Alphas get back for the fall semester, they’ll probably be tripping over themselves trying to court you.

“An if any one of them tries to force you, you send ‘em my way and I’ll set ‘em straight.” Gabe nodded fiercely at his pronouncement.

Sam’s blush had vanished before, but now it came roaring back full force. “I can look after myself.”

“I bet you can, Sammich,” said Gabe, “but another pair of hands always helps.” The he winked, and Sam blushed harder.

* * *

 That night, Sam dreamed of his future Alpha, as he almost always did, except instead of being faceless and (mostly) formless as was usually the case, his Alpha was solid under him, defined, rather than the vague imaginings his brain usually produced.

Sam threw his head back and groaned aloud as he rode his Alpha’s cock, every lewd smack of hips against ass making him pant. It was good, _so_ good – his Alpha was experienced, knew exactly where to hit to bring him the maximum amount of pleasure, and the Omega couldn’t bring himself to care that he wasn’t his Alpha’s first, too, not when it got him _this_.

“That’s it, baby,” a familiar but currently unplaceable voice groaned behind him, “Go on, take your pleasure.” One hand with a grip like steel caught hold of one of his hips and helped him move faster, deeper, with more than human strength, while the other snaked around to his front and began jerking his cock. “C’mon, sugar. You know how good it’s gonna feel when I finally knot you.”

“Please,” Sam gasped, bracing himself on his Alpha’s thighs. He could feel the Alpha’s knot just starting to swell, popping in and out of his slick hole as he bounced on the other man’s dick. “Please! Need it – need your knot! _Please!_ ”

The Alpha pulled him to lie so they were back-to-chest and whispered in his ear, “You’ve always begged so sweetly.”

Sam screamed as teeth sank into his neck, a knot ballooning inside of him, and –

-woke alone, writhing on his bed in an ocean of slick, his hole _screaming_ for a knot. He turned his head into his pillow to muffle his sob as he shoved three fingers inside himself, just enough to bring him off the edge.

But there was no time to bask in the afterglow. Even as the aftershocks jolted through him, he stripped his bed and threw his soaked sheets and pajamas into the washer, along with the mattress pad when he noticed it was wet, too.

It wasn’t until later in the day, when he saw a familiar custodian pushing his cleaning cart and whistling cheerfully despite the candy in his mouth, that Sam realized he’d been dreaming about _Gabe_ , about Gabe being an Alpha and him relentlessly riding the other man’s dick. He ducked behind a nearby elder bush to avoid the older man’s all-knowing gaze, but still peered through the branches to watch him pass.

Dean seemed to realize that Sam wasn’t in the mood to deal with much that night, because he didn’t go out to pick up any girls, instead ordering in and putting on cheesy old movies, the kind they’d watched as kids because John didn’t want to watch anything else.

As usual, though, avoidance didn’t solve any problems, because he dreamed of Gabe again that night. Gabe was a falconer, and Sam a prince whose father was forcing him to mate another king, an evil man by the name of Azazel whose last mate had disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Rather than let that happen, Gabe challenged Azazel to a duel and won and mated him, knotted him in front of the entire court, as was the custom in those days. Just before he came – just before he woke – Sam heard the gasps of the court, and felt air stir abnormally behind him.

“Dude, are you feeling okay?” Dean asked as Sam threw his sheets into the washer _again._

“My heat’s in a week, jerk.”

“I know that, bitch,” the elder Winchester shot back, meeting Sam’s bitchface with one of his own, “You’re just not usually this…”

“ _Wet?_ ” Sam finished, a little more bite in his tone than he intended. He dumped the soap in and started the machine. “I don’t know. I need to look into it.”

That was how Gabe found him that night, sitting in front of one of the computers at the Stanford library, reading through the notes of a scientific study concerning Omegas and heat intensity escalation. The study seemed to indicated that since he grew up in a town that was entirely Betas and one already mated Alpha and Omega pair, his body hadn’t seen any reason to really exert itself during his heat in an attempt to lure a mate, hence the mildness. Now, though – now he was regularly encountering unmated Alphas, inhaling their pheromones, and his body was adapting accordingly – “moving furniture around and fluffing pillows for dick,” as Jess put it when she briefly joined him.

(She and Dean got along surprisingly well. They might have even dated if Dean hadn’t been practically allergic to commitment at the time, and now they knew one another too well.)

“Whatcha readin’, Gigantor?”

Sam jolted, and almost slammed his fist into Gabe’s face. The custodian was faster than he looked, though, and caught Sam’s arm before it could connect. “Everything okay, Sam? I missed you last night.”

“Dean didn’t go out. We had a night in – pizza and movies.”

“Fun times?” Gabe grinned, but there was something dark, dangerous, questioning lurking in his eyes.

“Yeah. We watched _Plan 9 from Outer Space_ and almost laughed ourselves sick.”

“Ah, that’s a classic.” He seemed to have let go of whatever made him suspicious – for now, at least. “I was only ever able to get one of my brothers to watch it with me. Luke – he’s older than me.”

“You have brothers?”

“A lot, obviously, but only a few that I’m really close to. Mike, Luke, and Rafe. Haven’t seen them in a while – we’re all working. Maybe I’ll give them a call later.

“But you never did answer my question. Whatcha readin’?”

“Oh, uh, stuff. Omega stuff.”

The custodian raised his eyebrows. “Everything all right?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” the Omega sighed, “Just… adjusting.”

“Ah, yeah. It can be a bit of a shock to the system, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Gabe grinned again, and this time it reached his eyes.

* * *

Except a week later, Sam was pretty sure he was going to die. He had been feeling off all day, but as usual, his heat slammed into him full-force out of absolutely nowhere right as he sat down at his usual computer in the library. It was late at night, and so there was no one to see him hunch over his keyboard with a whimper, slick soaking through his underwear. God above and below, he needed a knot!

His breath came in gasps and whimpers – _knotknotAlphaknotknot_ – and his fingers curled tight in the fabric of his shirt as he hugged himself tight, rocking back and forth on the chair.

Something hit the floor with a thump. Sam looked down. A black rectangle was on the floor by his chair. _‘Phone,’_ the Omega thought, and managed to pick it up with shaking hands. _‘Dean.’_ He tried to dial his brother’s number, but he couldn’t make his fingers stop shaking long enough to navigate the menus.

“Sam?”

The Omega looked up, forced himself to focus. Gabe, eyes wide with concern, sprinting over and kneeling next to his chair. Gabe, who smelled like clean cotton and sunflowers and fresh-cut grass and _Alpha, Alpha angel_. “Alpha,” Sam whimpered, and Gabe jerked back, inhaling sharply. His pupils dilated when he processed the scent of an Omega in heat, lips parting, and Sam could smell his sudden arousal. It smelled like Heaven, like the promise of bliss and a thick knot. “Alpha, _please!_ ”

 **“Sam,”** Gabe growled, voice echoing with unmistakable angel thunder, **“No.”**

The Omega whined at being denied, writhing in an attempt to free himself from the custodian’s grip. “Please! Need… need…”

_Knotknotknotknotknot_

Sam heard the fluttering of wings – _angel wings_ – and Gabe threw him onto his bed. His bed, his room – the Omega recognized the bare walls and stacks of books – and he reached for the Alpha, giving his most plaintive whine. Gabe looked like he wanted nothing more than to climb on top of him and hammer him into the mattress, but he only allowed himself a single fierce kiss – tongues sliding, lips smacking, teeth biting – before he jerked back and _vanished_.

The Omega nearly screamed in displeasure, arching off the mattress before slamming back down and scrambling for something, anything, to sate his gushing hole.

* * *

Sam had expected his heat to be brutal, but even so he was unprepared for the intensity of it, the need for cock and knot and seed leaving him weak as a newborn. Towards the end, all he could do was lie limply on his bed and cry for want of an Alpha – for want of Gabe. At one point, he could have sworn that the angel was sitting on his desk, watching him writhe and torturing them both, but it could have been a hallucination. The research said that happened, too.

It took him several days to recover from his heat, to do more than roll out of bed to eat and piss before falling right back in. Once the shakes and jello-limb feeling abated, he cleaned up his room (and was a little shocked and ashamed to find that he’d broken almost half his toy collection). Clothes and sheets in the wash (and thank God he’d had the foresight to buy a cover for his mattress, otherwise he would have had to replace it), wipe off the floors, the walls… the ceiling…

Then he went looking for Gabe. It was clear that the angel hadn’t completely left Stanford, but he didn’t want to be found. But Sam could be stubborn, too, and pursued him relentlessly, asking after him at every turn. As he walked, he pondered. Gabe was an angel, and so probably followed the traditional angelic naming conventions –

_Mike, Luke, Rafe._

_Michael, the Viceroy. Lucifer, the Light-Bringer. Raphael, the Healer._ Archangels all, which left only one.

“Gabriel,” Sam whispered.

“That’s right.”

Sam looked up, and there he was. No longer in his usual custodial uniform, Gabriel was wearing a wine red button up with a well-worn green utility jacket over it, and jeans and comfortable boots. He could have been some average joe on the streets, were it not for the way that his eyes glowed with golden light, that the air seemed charged with his presence.

The Omega had rehearsed all the things he wanted to say to the angel during his recovery, but all of that vanished the moment he saw the Alpha. Instead, what came out was, “Why didn’t you help me?”

Gabriel’s face twisted with pain. “I couldn’t. I didn’t want our first time to be dubiously consensual at best.”

“I could have-“

“With as desperate as you were, I could have shoved the wide end of a baseball bat up your ass, and you’d have screamed for more,” the archangel said bluntly, taking a few steps closer, “You’d’ve given your consent to just about anything I wanted to do to you, and as good as you smelled, I didn’t think I’d be able to hold myself back.” He shook his head. “I couldn’t do that to you, not when you might have regretted it later.”

“And now?” The words were out before Sam could second-guess them.

Gabriel’s eyes locked with his again. “’Now?’”

“Will you knot me now that my heat is over? Now that I can think clearly?”

The archangel’s eyes darkened. “Not gonna make me buy you dinner first?”

“Maybe afterwards. Depends on your performance.”

Sam blinked, and Gabriel was right in front of him, a hand resting on his chest. He inhaled, and then the archangel was kissing him, practically devouring him. The younger man kissed back, sucking on his tongue when the archangel pushed in to map his mouth. Gabriel pulled back to let him breathe, and then the world blurred to white around them. For just an instant, Sam caught a glimpse of golden wings so great that they seemed able to span the gaps between galaxies.

Then they were gone, and the Alpha and Omega were in a bedroom. It was opulent and enormous and done in shades of blue and green and gold, but that was all Sam saw before he was pushed back onto the most comfortable bed he had ever lain on. He moaned and writhed on the mattress, the luxurious sheets sliding under him. When he opened his eyes, Gabriel was on all fours above him, watching him with eyes dark with lust. Sam reached up to pull the archangel down on top of him. He was surprisingly heavy for such a small being, but the Omega enjoyed the weight.

“Sam,” Gabe murmured, kissing along his jaw, **“Sam.”**

“Yes,” he groaned, spreading his legs and wrapping them around the angel’s waist, “ _Yes! Please,_ Gabriel!”

Their clothes were gone without warning, and the Omega groaned as the Alpha’s cock slid against his own. He was already starting to leak slick onto the sheets, Gabriel sliding down to tease his nipples with just the tip of his tongue. He continued down to the human’s cock, long and thick especially for an Omega, and swallowed him down with ease. Sam nearly screamed and bucked sharply, but the archangel pinned his hips to the bed, giving his cock a lascivious slurp.

Fingers nudged at his hole. Sam spread his legs wider, opening himself up to the Alpha without hesitation. Slick gushed out of him with every touch, every lick, every stroke. At last, Gabe judged him loose enough, and sat up and shifted back to turn the Omega over. The head of his thick cock slipped between Sam’s cheeks to nudge at his hole, swiftly becoming coated in slick.

“Sam…”

“Do it,” the Omega gasped, pushing himself back as much as he could, “ _Do it!”_

Both of them groaned as Gabriel sank into him, his cock filling him up just right, the promise of a knot beginning to bulge out at the base. The archangel rolled his hips back, then forward, thrusting back into Sam with repeated squelches, more and more slick being fucked out of him to soak the sheets below. The Omega scrabbled for purchase, bracing himself with fingers and toes as the Alpha’s thrusts intensified, driving him closer to the edge.

Sam nearly screamed when Gabriel’s hand clamped around the base of his cock, holding off his release. “Not yet, Sammoose,” the archangel murmured in his ear, "Want you to come when I knot you.”

The Omega gritted his teeth, and arched and clenched his muscles around the Alpha’s cock, felt his knot expand a little more just inside his rim. Gabriel shouted, and began fucking him harder, faster, their hips slapping together noises that echoed through the opulent room. Sam could feel the heat in his groin building ever higher as the elder held back his orgasm.

At last, the archangel released his cock to grip his hips, letting him thrust even harder as his knot expanded the rest of the way, locking them together. Sam screamed and came, shooting slick, and cried out again as Gabriel’s heavy balls emptied inside of him, coating his inner walls with hot seed.

Sam wasn’t aware of passing out, but he woke up to Gabriel beginning to ease out of him, his cock soft and knot deflated. The Omega whined, and Gabriel stopped, then guided himself back in. Periodic aftershocks still rolled through his body, making him clench around the Alpha’s cock. When he felt the archangel start twitching and swelling inside him, he rocked himself back, moaning softly.

Gabriel started slowly rolling his hips, his cock hardening again inside the Omega.

* * *

“Gabe! I’m home!”

A whisper of wings, and the Alpha appeared in the house. “How was your first day?” he asked, helping the pregnant Omega waddle over to the couch to set down his backpack and sit down. Even though he was only three months pregnant, he looked much further along, his belly swollen with a number of pups. Sam wasn’t exactly sure how many times they had fucked that night, but it was enough to catch most of the eggs that were released during his heat.

“It was good,” he said in reply to the archangel’s question, “Just an introduction, though. Got a couple of comments asking when I’m due, who my mate is.” He sat down with a heavy sigh and leaned back, allowing the archangel to rub his ankles, using his Grace to ease the strain already making itself apparent.

“Did you tell them?” Gabriel asked, grinning and sliding his hands up over Sam’s belly, gently massaging there, too.

“The first part, yes.” Sam smiled back and laid a hand on top of Gabriel’s. “As for the other – who would believe me?”

* * *

Bonus Male Lactation (if you’re into that):

Sam sighed as the pressure in his chest eased with each one of Gabriel’s long pulls. It was rare for male Omegas to lactate, it was true, but it did happen, and the weight of the rich milk coupled with the weight of the pups in his belly was putting a heavy strain on his back. The fridge was already full of milk he’d squeezed out. He supposed the archangel could have magicked the fridge larger or something, but this was more pleasurable.

Gabriel eased back briefly, licking his lips, then swiped his tongue over Sam’s nipple to catch a few droplets of milk that escaped. The Omega hummed, then shifted to offer his other nipple. The archangel settled in on his other side and gently took the human’s tender flesh into his mouth, sucking slow but long. Sam ran his fingers through the other man’s hair, still humming occasionally. His cock was stiff between his legs, the very tip _juuust_ visible over the curve of his belly, but there was no urgency to it, not even when Gabriel reached down and began to slowly stroke him.

He sighed again. Sam would have taken the archangel’s cock in hand, too, if he could have reached, but their current positions did not allow for reciprocation. Instead, he stroked his hands down the angel’s back, smoothing over his shoulder blades, where his wings joined his body. Gabriel moaned around his nipple and pulled back to lick his lips again, milk coating his tongue.

Then he shuffled down, and dipped his head to take Sam’s cock into his mouth.


	7. SPN - Lucifer/Gabriel - Wing!Kink, Grooming - E

It had been so long since someone had touched Gabriel’s wings that the instant Lucifer laid hands on them, he moaned aloud and shuddered, feathers fluffing.

“Gabriel…”

“I know, I know,” the other archangel panted, “I need to get clean, not get off, but it feels so good, Luce…!”

“If you groomed your Grace more often, you wouldn’t be having this problem,” the elder admonished gently, cutting out a damaged thread of Grace by way of plucking a broken feather, “I taught you all of my tricks, including how to hide from even God’s sight. Surely you could have found the time…”

“Tricksters and pagans are busier than you’d think,” Gabriel mumbled, another shiver rolling down his spine.

Michael had been cruel, _so_ cruel, cruel beyond words. God had ordered the Morningstar cast into Hell, yes, but Michael had taken it a step further and had mutilated his brother’s Grace, cut off his pure white wings as punishment for his defiance. Lucifer could still transport himself from place to place by folding space – or riding his loyal hounds – but he could no longer feel the ethereal winds through his metaphysical feathers, no longer soar through the skies with his brothers and sisters.

But even wingless, flightless, he was still an angel, and could groom Gabriel’s wings for him. The Messenger moaned again when Lucifer threaded his fingers through feathers to get at the down underneath. He sensed more than saw the Devil’s frown.

“I’m not rewarding you for poor hygiene, Gabriel.”

“Can’t help it- ah! Can’t help it!”

“Hold still.”

“I’m _trying!_ ” Gabriel shuddered when the elder archangel adjusted the position of some pinions, straightening and smoothing them out. His other wings flapped and fluffed, which was half-painful given the state of his feathers.

Lucifer sighed and removed his hands.

“ _No_ , nonononono, I’ll be good, I promise!” Gabriel whimpered, spreading his wings wider and pressing them back into the other’s hands, “I promise, I promise, please, Luce!”

“Gabriel, you and I both know that’s a promise you won’t keep. Sometimes I think I taught you too well.” The Devil shoved him down onto the bed they sat on, adjusting his position so that the younger was spread out on his stomach with the elder sitting on his hips. The younger’s wings spread automatically, primaries just brushing the walls thick with wards, but Lucifer soothed him. “You’re too sensitive,” he murmured, combing through a layer of feathers, “If it gets this bad again, you’re on your own, understand?”

“Yes! Yesyesyes-” The Messenger screamed when the Morningstar squeezed the oil glands leaking down his back, releasing a fresh burst of fluid and thrashing. “Fuck, _fuck_ , Luce!”

Lucifer slicked his fingers with the oil, then carded them through the scapular feathers closest to Gabriel’s back. There were the most sensitive of all, and the action turned the other archangel into an incoherent mess. But Gabriel wasn’t the only one affected; the fallen angel was reacting to his obvious pleasure, cock stiffening in his jeans. He ground down against the other’s round butt, groaning softly in pleasure. Gabriel bucked back against him, making both of them moan.

Lucifer continued carding his fingers through Gabriel’s feathers, spreading the oil as evenly as he could with the younger archangel flapping under him, bucking forward against the sheets and back against his cock.

A flick of a thought had both of them naked, gasping and panting as bare flesh slid against flesh. “Fuck,” Gabriel moaned again.

“Is that what you want?” Lucifer had long ago mastered the art of seeming composed, even when he wasn’t.

“ _Yes_ , you bastard!”

“Was that _really_ called for?” He slipped backwards to sit on Gabriel’s thighs and pressed oiled fingers between his cheeks, seeking the tight furl of muscle there.

“It is when you’re being a _bastard!_ ” Gabriel spat, then buried his face in the pillows when Lucifer started working him open with his own wing oil.

“Let me hear you, Gabriel,” the fallen angel whispered, “I’ve missed your voice. Please?”

The Messenger whined, but turned his head and started gasping and whimpering as Lucifer probed him. “That’s it,” he murmured, “I don’t want to reward you for not taking care of yourself, but I do want to give you pleasure, _esiasch_ , and I want to know when I give you pleasure.”

Gabriel clawed at the numerous pillows. Even after so long in Hell, after all the rest of his incomparable beauty had been stripped from him (and the world made less by its loss), Lucifer retained his Voice. He could hear the echoes of it as he wrapped his vessel’s lips around the Enochian word, one hand’s fingers buried inside him and the other fondling his feathers. He groaned out the other angel’s name, followed by a string of nonsensical syllables in Enochian when Lucifer found his prostate.

“That’s it,” the fallen archangel hummed, prodding at the bundle of nerves and stretching the other open with smooth rolls of his wrist, forward and back. He continues until he deemed him loose enough to add a third finger, withdrawing for more oil, while his other hand continued its ministrations on the feathers.

Gabriel’s cry made the room shake when Lucifer finally pushed inside him, pressing their bodies close. He gritted his teeth and hissed, “Dad damn it, Luce, _move!_ I’m not going to break!”

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore,” Lucifer managed even as he obliged the other and began to rock, slick flesh sliding and slapping, “You’ve been hurt enough because of me.”

The younger archangel managed to kiss the elder over his shoulder. “You’re here,” he panted, way more honest than he wanted to be but needing to say it just the same, “You’re not whole, but _you’re here_ , and you’re still yourself in all the ways that matter.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Can’t I? Now _fuck me!_ ”

Lucifer growled and thrust hard, and Gabriel screamed when the other hit his prostate dead on, Grace sparking over the nerves. Every subsequent thrust struck the same spot, but there wasn’t enough breath in his lungs to do much more than gasp. He held on as best he could, fighting to hold off his orgasm for as long as he could and relishing the closeness he’d sorely missed as much as the shared pleasure.

Lucifer came first, barely, sinking both hands up to the wrist in feathers, and Gabriel gasped, choked, and flapped his way through white-hot climax, then passed out, much to his own surprise.

* * *

The younger archangel woke to fingers still oiling his feathers, as gentle and precise as always (and for all that Lucifer was _The_ Fallen Angel, the Devil, the Accuser, he would _never_ take another angel’s wings the way Michael had taken his).

Gabriel mumbled sleepily into the pillows, more nonsense in Enochian that made Lucifer snort, and extended the bed so his wings could lay on it fully spread, rather than half on the floor. Lucifer just hummed, and eased out of him to continue his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esiasch: Enochian, "brother"


End file.
